


11. Meet

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>학생시절의 셜록과 존 이야기.<br/>존은 좋아하던 여학생과의 교제에 성공하고, 공부에 소홀해지게 됩니다. 집에 돌아가던 도중 그런식으로 하면 의대에 가지 못하게 될 거라고 말하는 셜록을 만나게 됩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. Meet

1.

어릴 적 살던 곳은 영국 남부의 시골....(이라고 표현하는건 무리지만) 여튼, 그런 곳이었다. 대도시도 아니었고 시골도 아닌, 도시의 형태를 갖추고 있는 조용한 곳. 존은 졸업반이었고, 대학 입학을 위해 준비해야했다. 그는 의대를 지망했고, 런던의 킹스칼리지를 목표로 바쁜 나날을 보냈다. 그러던 중, 그녀를 만났다. 데이지는 갈색 머리의 발랄한 학생으로, 매력적이었고 아름다웠다. 학업에 더 신경을 써야했지만, 결국 참다못해 존은 그녀에게 고백했고, 기적이 일어났다. 그녀가 존의 고백을 받아준것이다.

존은 구름위를 걷는 기분이라는 걸 처음으로 알았다. 그녀는 완벽했고, 종종 함께 하교했다. 존은 바쁜 주말 시간을 그녀에게 할애했다. 그렇게 1달, 2달이 지나자 성적이 떨어지기 시작했다. 불안함도 컸지만, 데이지도 놓칠 수 없었다. 그녀는 정말 사랑스러웠으니까.

집으로 돌아오는 길, 까만 머리의 소년이 근처 벤치에 앉아있었다. 몇 번 본 적은 있지만 누군지는 모른다. 이 마을은 크지 않아 해리에게 들은적은 있었다. 이사 온 가족이 있다고. 존은 기본적으로 타인에게 친절하긴 했지만 먼저 다가가 인사하는 타입은 아니었다. 그는 평소처럼 그의 곁을 지나가려했다. 그리고, 처음 듣는 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“그런 식으로 하다간 의대에 못가게 될거야.”

존의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 까만, 흐트러진 곱슬머리. 그리고 투명하게 빛나는 청회색 눈동자를 마주한 순간, 존은 숨을 집어삼켰다. 절대로 자신보다 어려보이는데 묘하게 위압적인 분위기였다. 존은 더듬거리며 입을 열었다.

“너.. 그걸 어떻게 알았어? 의대?”  
“같은 학교니까. 도서관에서 종종 관련 도서를 읽는 걸 봤어. 그리고 엊그제는 킹스칼리지 입학 요강을 가지고 있더군. 그 노란색 종이.”

저 아이를 학교에서 본 적이 있던가? 존은 미간을 조금 찌푸렸고, 다시 질문했다.

“근데, 그건 무슨 소리야? 그런 식으로 한다면- 이라니?”  
“지금 만나는 여자. 헤어지는게 좋을거야.”  
“무..뭐?!”

뜬금없는 소리에 입을 쩍 벌리자, 소년은 일어섰다. 놀랍게도 그는... -존은 속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다.- 키가 컸다. 그는 무심한 시선으로 존을 내려다봤고, 등을 돌려 떠나버렸다.

“어이! 너 무슨 소릴 하는거야!”

존이 외쳤지만 리액션은 없었다. 그는 허탈한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오늘 들은 이야기 중 가장 바보같고 충격적인 이야기였다.

 

 

 

  
2.

그곳은 존의 비밀 장소였다. 학교에서 마을로 돌아오는 길. 나무가 우거진 공원이 있었는데, 언덕을 조금 올라가면 큰 고목이 하나 있었다. 어두운 길을 빠져나가 한적한 장소에 솟아있는 고목 주변엔 잡초가 무성했고, 걸을때면 수풀을 헤치는 소리가 나곤했다. 그곳에 들어서면 사람의 소리도 들리지 않았고, 멀리 주변을 밝히는 가로등과 하늘만이 눈에 들어왔다. 존은 그곳에서 밤하늘을 바라보거나, 주변의 풀을 손으로 쓸어보며 혼자만의 생각에 잠기곤 했다. 그리고 그 날, 존은 고목앞에 와 있었고... 부끄럽지만 울고 있었다.

데이지가 다른 남자와 키스하는 걸 봐버렸다. 마크 달턴은 학교에서도 유명한 킹카였고, 존은 두 사람에게 다가갈 수 없었다. 데이지는 지금 나랑 만나고 있다고 말할 수 없었다. 훤칠한 키의 미남이 그녀의 허리를 끌어 안았을 때, 존은 그저 시선을 떨구고 돌아서는 방법밖에 없었다. 집까지 오는 길은 길고 어두웠는데, 그는 그것에 감사했다. 처음 느껴보는 배신감과 허탈함, 공허함에 그는 몸을 떨었고, 붉어지는 눈을 어찌할 수 없었다. 그리고 마치 도망치듯 이 곳으로 온 것이었다. 오늘은 하늘을 볼 기운도 없었다. 그는 무릎을 안고 입술을 깨물었다. 이제까지 자신이 그녀에게 쏟아부은 시간이 모두 허사였다니. 존은 그녀를 위해 성적이 떨어지는 것도 감내하고 있었다. 그런데 돌려받은 건 그런 장면뿐이다. 순간, 수풀이 흔들리는 소리가 났다. 존은 시선을 들었다. 누군가가 이 쪽으로 오고 있었다. 최악의 기분이었기 때문에 존은 인상을 일그러뜨렸다. 그리고 나타난 얼굴은 놀랍게도 얼마 전 만났던 그 녀석이었다. 또렷하게 자신을 응시하는 회색 눈동자가 불편해 그는 시선을 돌려버렸다.

“울고있군.”

망할, 눈치챘구나. 존은 이를 꾹 물었다. 왠지 다음에 마주치면 눈을 못 맞출 것 같았다. 존은 눈물을 바지에 꾹 눌렀고, 벌떡 일어났다. 잠긴 목을 억지로 이완시키며, 최대한 무뚝뚝하게 이야기했다.

“안 울었어. 방해야, 너.”

무거운 가방을 한 쪽 어깨에 걸고 막 빠져나가려는데 그의 목소리가 울렸다.

“그녀는 마크말고도 조엘과 대니랑도 만나고 있어.”

존의 발걸음이 세워졌다.

“의대에 진학 할 예정이라면 그런 여자 그냥 잊고 공부나 하는게 나을거야.”

위로라고는 손톱만큼도 안되는 기묘한 녀석의 말에 어째서인지 존은 마음이 편안해짐을 느꼈다. 하지만 그는 고맙다고 인사하지 않았다. 신발에 스치는 수풀을 헤치며 그는 그곳을 빠져나갔다. 더 이상 그 이야기는 하고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다.

 

 

 

3.

사실 그 곳은 우울할때만 가는 곳은 아니었다. 존은 원했던 성적이 인쇄된 종이를 들고 고목 아래를 찾았고, 그곳에 주저앉았다. 시원한 가을 바람에 기분이 좋아졌다. 그는 성적표를 손에 든채 하늘을 가만히 바라봤다. 반짝이는 별들과, 어두운 색의 구름. 그것은 천천히 움직이고 있었다. 기쁘게도 존의 성적은 다시 정상 궤도를 찾았다. 이대로라면 킹스칼리지의 의대도 안심이라는 이야기를 듣고 왔다.

그는 자리에 앉아서 1달 전 데이지와의 일을 떠올렸고, 그녀와 헤어진 것은 정말 잘한일이라고 생각했다. 그러고보니, 그 건방진 꼬마와 처음 이야기를 나누었던 날이 문득 떠올랐다.

-지금 만나는 여자. 헤어지는게 좋을거야.

도대체 어떻게 알아챈거지? 혹시 점이라도 본건가? 소년티가 나지만 어딘가 날카로웠던 눈매. 그냥 평범한 소년 같진 않았다. 그나저나 난 아직 그 애 이름도 모르는구나.

“셜록 홈즈.”

자리에서 거의 펄쩍 뛰어오르다시피한 존이 급히 자리에서 일어났다. 누군가가 접근하는 것조차 몰랐다. 시선이 조금 더 위쪽에 있는, 건방진 키 큰 녀석은 존을 보고 한 쪽 입술을 비틀었다.

“성적이 다시 정상이 되었구나.”

손에 들린 성적표를 바라보며 이야기한다. 존은 당황했다.

“어떻게 알았어?”  
“안게 아니야, 본거지. 먼저, 그 종이. 그게 성적표라는 건 크기와 재질로 미루어 거의 명백했어. 크기는 말할것도 없고, 푸른색의 잉크로 인쇄된 그것은 성적표 전용이거든. 두 번째로 얼굴. 네 표정은 굉장히 편안해 보였어. 과거 넌 그 여자를 만나는 동안 성적 유지에 실패하고 있었지. 데이트를 위해 주말이면 늘 우리집 앞을 지나갔거든. 넌 그 전에 그러지 않았어. 대부분 집에서 공부를 하거나 학교 도서관에 나가있었지. 그러던 사람이 단숨에 패턴을 바꾸면 그 부작용은 뻔해. 성적이 떨어졌던 너는 그 여자와 헤어지고 다시 정상 궤도로 돌렸던거야. 그래서 성적표를 들고 그런 표정을 지을 수 있었던거지.”

거침없이 읊어대는 셜록에게 존의 붕 뜬 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 그는 정말 감탄하고 있었다.

“굉장해...”

셜록의 미간이 조금 찌푸려졌다. 그는 존을 가만히 응시했다. 그리고는 시선을 돌려 자리에 앉았다. 멍해져 있던 존은 생각났다는 듯 질문했다.

“어, 근데 네 이름은 어떻게..”  
“소리내서 말하고 있는거 몰랐어? 난 아직 그 애 이름도 모르는구나. 라고 했잖아?”

진정 몰랐다.

“너가 여기 앉아서 이름도 모르는 누군가에 대해 이야기한다면 나 밖에 더 있겠어? 이 장소는 다른 사람은 모르고 있고, 여기 앉아서 성적표를 들고 추억할 이름모를 ‘그 애’라면 나 뿐이지. 어렵지 않은 도약이야.”

존은 그의 곁에 주저앉았다. 셜록의 곁에 놓은 두꺼운 책 두 권이 보였다. 그는 그걸 가만히 바라보다 말을 꺼냈다.

“근데, 그 책은 뭐야?”  
“범죄 심리학, 현대 범죄연구 2편.”  
“...살벌한 책을 보는구나.”

셜록은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 존은 문득 자신이 소개를 하지 않았다는 것을 떠올려 입을 열었다.

“아, 난 존 왓슨이야.”  
“알고 있었어.”  
“어떻게?”

그는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 존의 곁에 앉아서 하늘을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 창백한 옆 모습에 저도 모르게 시선을 빼앗겼다. 건방진 소리만 해대서 자세히 보지 않은 탓인가보다. 생각보다 이 소년은 꽤나 유려한 모습을 하고 있었다. 셜록의 체취가 풀내음에 섞여 밀려왔다. 왠지 좋은 내음. 존은 자신이 옅게 미소짓고 있다는 걸 깨닫지 못했다.

 

 

  
4.

검은 그림자를 발견했다. 작은 그림자는 웅크리고 있었는데, 흰 셔츠자락이 보였다. 돌아갈까 하던 차, 문득 자신이 아는 모습이라는데 생각이 미쳤다. 저 까만 머리는 분명 셜록이다. 존은 그의 곁으로 다가갔다. 왠지 셜록은 굉장히 우울해보였다.

“저.. 앉아도 돼?”

무릎에 얼굴을 묻은채 말없는 그를 가만히 보던 존은 그냥 옆에 주저앉았다.

“...우는건 아니지?”

왠지, 이 피도 눈물도 없는 듯한 녀석에게 그런일은 없을 것 같지만 조심스레 질문했다. 키만 멀쑥하니 큰 소년은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 존은 말없이 손에 잡히는 풀을 쓸었고, 하늘로 고개를 들었다.

“뭐, 우울할 때도 있는거지... 그래도 여긴 안정되지 않아?”

완벽히 침묵한 상대에게 조금 지친 존은, 어쩌면 혼자만의 시간이 필요할지도 모르겠다 생각했다. 그럼 나는 방해가 되겠지. 그는 끄응, 소리를 내며 몸을 일으켰고 그에게 인사를 건넸다.

“그래도 너무 오래 있지마, 요즘 날이 춥잖아.”

스르륵-하는 풀 스치는 소리. 존이 몸을 돌린 순간, 억눌린 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“경찰들은... 죄다 한심해. 그들은 무능하고 머저리 같은 주제에, 타인의 말을 듣는 법조차 몰라.”

존은 고개를 돌려 그를 바라봤다. 여전히 무릎에 얼굴을 묻은 채, 그가 말을 이었다.

“살인사건이 있었어. 기사를 보고 뭔가 아니다 싶었지. 그래서 현장에 갔고, 그들이 놓친게 있어 알려주었지만 내 말따위 듣지도 않더군.”

사람의 외양만 보고도 줄줄 뭔가를 추론해내던 셜록을 떠올린다. 존은 그가 사건에 관심이 많았고, 늘 그런 서적을 본다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 다시 셜록의 곁에 앉았다.

“다른게 분한게 아니야. 그저 내가 어리니까, 학생라고 무시하는데 화가 났어.”

존은 그의 곁에 앉아 셜록의 등에 손을 얹었다. 그가 움찔하는게 느껴졌다. 그는 가볍게 등을 두드렸다. 토닥, 토닥하는 느린 리듬. 존은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그저 그의 등을 두드려줄 뿐이었다. 얼마의 시간이 지나고, 셜록이 고개를 들었다. 피곤한 표정이었지만, 그의 눈동자는 평소처럼 투명하고 날카로웠다. 자연스레 손이 떨어졌고, 소년의 시선이 존에게 닿았을 때 그의 시선에서 알 수 없는 무언가가 보였다. 존은 고개를 기울였다. 그리곤 웃어보였다.

“춥지 않아?”

셜록의 큰 키때문에 시선이 조금 위로 향한다. 하지만 존은 억울해하지 않았다. 왜인지, 그것이 그에게 어울렸기 때문이다. 셜록은 가만히 존을 응시했고, 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“난 늘 추웠어.”

존의 시선을 받으며, 그가 말을 이었다.

“지금, 그런 생각이 들었어. 난 그 동안 계속 추웠었던것 같아.”

뭔가 이해하기 어려운 말을 하던 셜록은 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 올려다보자 손이 내뻗어왔다. 크고, 가는 손가락. 존은 그것을 잡았다. 서늘하고 차가운 손에 자신의 손가락이 얽히던 순간. 존은 심장의 떨림을 느꼈다. 그 짧은 순간. 어두운 숲 속은 완벽한 암흑에 묻혔고, 존은 모든 힘을 잃은 채 그저 그의 손을 맞잡고 있었다. 알 수 없는 날카로운 감각이 머리부터 발끝까지 그를 치고 빠져나갔다. 가슴이 얼얼했다. 어둠속에서 형형하게 빛나던, 저 오만한 소년의 시선만이 존의 머릿속에 오롯히 박혔다.

 

 

 

5.

그 후로, 얼마 안되는 기간동안. 셜록과 존은 그 고목 아래서 자주 마주쳤다. 언젠가, 어떻게 이 곳을 알았냐는 질문에 돌아온 대답은 황당할 지경이었다. 존의 몸에 붙은 풀을 발견했고, 그것이 이 근방이 아닌 3블럭 떨어진 공원 근처에서 자란다는 걸 알았다는 거였다. 왜 이 곳에 왔느냐는 질문에 그는 잠깐 침묵했었다.

\- 넌 여기서 위안받았잖아? 나도 그럴까 싶었어.

분명 세 번째로 이 곳에서 만났던 때의 이야기리라. 그러니까, 야드에 사건에 대해 이야기했는데 그들이 듣지않아 화가났던 날 말이다. 존은 그 전에 대해 질문했다. 그 전엔 왜 왔었느냐고. 그는 대답없이 하늘만 바라봤다. 존은 그가 대답하고 싶지 않을땐 그것을 무시해버린다는 걸 알고 있었기 때문에 더 이상 질문하지 않았다. 아무리 물어봐도 그는 절대 말하지 않을테니까.

존은, 셜록의 손을 맞잡았던 날 느꼈던 떨림에 대해선 일절 말하지 않았다. 티도 내지 않았다. 그는 절대로 셜록에게 들키고싶지 않았기 때문에 늘 이 곳엔 밤에만 찾아왔다. 표정을 들킬 확률이 낮아지니까.

“합격했군.”

어딘지 모르게 기운없는 듯한 소년의 목소리에 존은 고개를 들었다. 손에 들고 있는 얇은 종이를, 존은 천천히 가방속에 쑤셔넣었다.

“넌 늘 보기만 해도 다 아는구나?”

마치 오랜 친구처럼, 셜록은 존의 곁에 앉았다. 며칠후면 졸업식이고, 그는 바로 런던으로 떠난다. 정말 기쁜소식이었다. 하지만 그는 합격증을 들고 바로 집으로 가지 않았다. 언제나 그렇듯 고목 밑으로 왔고, 셜록을 기다렸다. 왜인지, 만날 것 같았다. 그리고 만났다.

존은 무릎을 안은 채 가만히 하늘을 응시했다. 이 곳의 장점이다. 고개를 굳이 올리지 않아도, 지대가 높기 때문에 하늘이 보였다. 조용한 침묵이 계속되었다. 존은 시선을 들어 어두운 나뭇잎 아래로 비치는 검푸른 하늘을 바라봤다. 별과, 구름. 서서히 흘러가는 그것의 궤적을 가만히 그리며 존은 옆에 앉은 남자의 체향을 느끼려 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 시선을 닫았다. 데이지와의 로맨스는 헤프닝으로 끝났지만, 이 소년과의 일은 결코 그렇게 두고 싶지 않았다. 사실 솔직히 말하자면 그 날 느낀 자신의 감각은 거의 쇼크에 가까웠고, 한동안 존은 그것을 부정하기 위해 부단한 노력을 기울여야했다.

입가에, 옅은 미소가 걸렸다. 그것은 자조와도 비슷했고, 포기와도 비슷했다. 그는 말하지 않을것이다. 끝까지 감추고, 좋은 얼굴로 헤어질 것이다. 어쩌면 이건 어리기 때문에 우정을 혼돈하는 것일수도 있고, 셜록의 뛰어난 지성에 느끼는 감탄을 왜곡해 이해한 것일수도 있었다. 일단, 결론은. 자신은 어렸다. 셜록은 더 어렸고. 무려 그는 미성년자였으니까. 그러니까 이렇게 헤어지자.

 

 

  
6.

총탄과 포화소리가 들리지 않는 밤이 드물게 있었다. 이라크의 하늘은 높았고, 굉장히 맑아서 밤이 되면 별이 쏟아질것 같았다. 존은 그런 밤엔 조용히 바깥으로 나와 나무에 기대앉곤 했다. 영국과는 전혀 다른 이질적인 공기였지만, 그 순간만큼은 15년 전 고향으로 돌아가 있었다. 그는 가만히 하늘을 바라보며 셜록을 생각하곤 했다. 그는 잘 있을까. 삶과 죽음의 경계에서 존은 늘 고투하고 있었고, 현실을 피해 도망친 스스로를 난폭하게 다루었지만 이 시간만큼은 온전히 그의 것이었다. 영국을 떠난 것을 후회하는 시간. 자신에게 두 번째의 기회가 없을 가능성이 크다는, 불안감을 떠올리는 시간.

어깨 부상으로 귀국한 그는 어렵게 일상으로 복귀했고, 바쁜 삶의 틈에 셜록을 떠올렸다. 그는 셜록이 경찰 관계자가 되었을거라고 상상했다. 그는 범죄에 열광했으니까. 늘 범죄와 관련된 책을 들고 다녔고, 사건을 스크랩해두는 버릇이 있다는 걸 그는 또렷이 기억하고 있었다.

존의 생각은 늘 셜록의 변두리를 맴돌고 있었다. 거의 15년 전 일이다. 이 무슨 바보같은 일일까.

병원 응급실에서 만난 경찰은 존에게 피해자가 어떤 상황에서 이런 사고를 당했는지 알려주고 있었다. 그는 의사로서의 소견을 전하며, 어느 정도의 시간이 지나면 변호사와 이야기할 수 있을것이라고 이야기했다. 돌아가려는 경찰에게 존은, 입안에서 맴돌던 질문을 어렵사리 꺼냈다.

“근데.. 그.. 혹시 야드에 홈즈라는 성을 가진 사람이 있습니까?”

검은 모자 밑의 미간이 미묘하게 구겨졌다.

“홈즈요?”  
“네, 그.. 옛날에 알던.. 오랜 지인이라서요.”

그는 조금 고개를 기울이고는 대답했다.

“야드에는 없지만, 관계자는 있죠...”

어딘가 뒤편을 끄는 말투가 불안하다. 존은 마른 입술을 축였다.

“셜록 홈즈라고, 자문 탐정일을 하는 남자가 있습니다.”

그는 무심결에 지팡이를 움켜쥐었다. 잘못들은게 아니다. 분명 셜록 홈즈라고 했다. 존의 눈동자가 놀라움으로 커지는 것을, 경찰이 의아한 얼굴로 바라봤다.

“그를 아는겁니까?!”  
“아.. 그...”

뭐라고 해야하지? 그를 어떻게 하면 만날 수 있는지? 어디 사는지? 지금 어디있는지? 잘 있는지? 머릿속에 갑자기 떠오르는 수십개의 질문을 정리하지 못한 채, 존은 더듬더듬 말을 이었다.

“...그를 만날 수 있나요?”

 

 

 

  
7.

존은 근무를 끝내고 나오던 중, 예의 그 경찰에게 전화를 받았다. 그는 정말 괜찮은 사람이었다. 존의 부탁을 기억하고 있었던 것이다. 그는 버스를 타고 브릭스턴으로 가는 길이었다. 로리스톤가든. 휴대전화로 건네온 주소를 보며 존은 불안하게 손을 까닥였다. 만나면 무슨말을 할까. 날 알아봐줄까? 그는 어떻게 변해있을까? 예전보다 분명 더 컸을거야. 그 엉망진창의 곱슬머리도 그대로일까?

그리고, 문득 이어지는 생각에 존은 손에 쥔 지팡이를 꾹 눌러잡았다.

그는, 결혼했을까.

잠시 후, 그는 브릭스턴에 도착했는데, 지쳐있었지만 정신만은 말짱했다. 존은 근처에서 택시를 잡아타고 주소를 불러주었다. 긴장했는지 왼손의 떨림이 다시 시작되었다. 빌어먹을. 셜록 앞에서는 안 이랬으면 좋겠는데. 휙휙 스쳐가는 주변의 조명. 그 경찰은 셜록에 대해 이야기하면서 그를 만나지 말았으면 하는 의향을 비쳤었다.

-왜 그를 만나려고 하시는거죠?  
-어릴 적 친구거든요.  
-과거의 홈즈가 어땠는지 저는 잘 모르겠지만....  
-...무슨, 그에게.. 문제라도 있습니까?  
-...그는... (경찰은 곤란한 표정을 지었다) 사이코패스입니다. 되도록 안만나셨으면 좋겠군요. 괜한일에 휘말릴겁니다.

사이코패스라.  
과거의 셜록도 독특하긴 했지만, 사이코패스까진 아니었다. 그 말을 들은 순간 존이 느꼈던 감정은 명백했다. 뚜렷한 거부반응. 그가, 그럴 리 없다. 말이 안된다.

사건 현장은, 노란 폴리스라인으로 정신없이 둘러쳐져 있었는데, 여러 대의 경찰차와 관계자들이 부지런히 드나들고 있었다. 작은 규모의 사건은 아니군. 택시에 비용을 지불하고 현장으로 다가가며 느껴지는 옅은 떨림. 존은 차가운 공기를 한껏들이마셨다. 셜록을 만난다. 런던의 반대편까지 왔다. 드디어, 그를 만난다. 순간, 지팡이를 짚고 다니는 자신의 모습이 너무 초라해, 잠깐 걸음이 느려졌지만 그는 일단 걸었다. 한 번쯤은.. 꼭 만나고 싶었다. 조금이라도 젊을 때 그를 만나고 싶었다. 존의 입술이 씁쓸한 미소를 물었다.

폴리스 라인 가까이 다가가자 흑인 여성이 그를 바라봤다.

“무슨일로 오셨죠?”

툭 던지는 듯한 말투에 존은 변명하듯 이야기했다. 그들은 사건으로 바쁘다. 폐가 될 것이다.

“셜록 홈즈를 만나러 왔습니다. 혹시 지금 안에 있나요?”

그녀의 무표정이 순식간에 기묘한 얼굴로 일그러졌다.

“그 남자를 왜 찾나요? 무슨 문제라도 일으켰어요? 누굴 죽였나요? 불이라도 질렀어요?”

얼떨떨해진 존은 다급히 손을 흔들었다.

“아니, 절대 아닙니다. 그저.. 전 그의 지인입니다. 오래 전 지인이요. 연락이 끊겨서...”

뭔가, 설명할수록 점점 이상해지는 설명에 존이 말끝을 흐리자 여경의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

“그러니까, 어릴 적 친구.. 같은 이야긴가요?”  
“그렇습니다.”  
“놀랄 노자네요. 그 남자에게 친구가 있었다니.”

태연히 지인앞에서 험담을 해대는 여성에게 짜증이 났지만 존은 침착하기 위해 애썼다. 병원에서의 대화가 떠올랐기 때문이었다. 정말로 그는 사이코패스 취급을 받는 것 같았다.

“그가 여기있다는 건 어떻게 알았죠?”  
“저는 런던 주립대 병원의 의사입니다. 우연히 이 곳의 경찰과 대화중에 셜록의 근황을 들었거든요. 오늘 이 곳에 나온다는 연락을 받고 왔습니다. 그는.. 지금 안에 있습니까?”

갑자기 현장의 입구가 시끄러워졌다. Pink!! 라는 외침이 들렸고, 검은 코트를 입은 장신의 남자가 뛰쳐나왔다. 그녀가 뒤돌아보고 손가락을 가리켰다. 저기 있네요. 급히 건물 주변을 둘러보던 그는 빠르게 존이 있는 쪽으로 다가왔는데, 거의 달리고 있었다. 셜록은 곁에 선 여경에게도, 존에게도 전혀 눈길을 주지 않고 폴리스 라인을 빠져나갔다. 그건 정말 순식간이었다. 말을 붙일 시간조차 없었다. 보다못한 그녀가 소리쳤다.

“괴물!!”

존은 눈가를 덮었다. 저게 그의 호칭인가. 그녀가 한숨소리가 들린다. 존이 시선을 돌렸을 때, 남자는 보이지 않았다. 존은 고개를 가볍게 흔들며 숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

“가버렸네요. 저럴 것 같았지.”

여성의 목소리를 배경으로 존은 가만히 남자가 사라진 골목을 바라봤다. 여기까지 오느라 소비한 긴 시간. 병원일에 지쳐있었지만.. 그래도.. 가만히 골목을 바라보던 존은 그녀에게 인사했다.

“그.. 고맙습니다.”

애처로운 남자의 표정이 씁쓸했는지 그녀가 거리 반대편을 가리켰다.

“저 편으로 가면 대로가 나와요. 그곳에서 택시를 잡을 수 있어요.”  
“감사합니다. 그럼.”

입술을 꾹 물고, 존은 천천히 몸을 돌려세웠다. 오늘따라 몸이 무겁다. 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 어쩌면, 그 남자가 날 못 알아본건 다행인지도 모른다. 이런 형편없는 꼴을 보이지 않게 되었으니까. 존은 자신을 스쳐지나간 남자의 창백한 얼굴과 투명했던 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 빌어먹게도 그건 정말 뚜렷하게 머릿속에 박혔다. 곱슬머리는 여전하구나, 셜록. 남자의 옅은 체취도. 바보같은 미소가 지어졌다. 셜록이 자신의 곁을 스쳐지나간 순간, 존은 15년 전 그 곳으로 돌아가 있었다. 높은 고목과, 밤. 수풀. 바스락거리던 소리. 울던 나. 성적표. 남자의 눈동자. 그리고 셜록. 갑자기 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다. 그렇게 오래된 일인데, 그렇게 오래 묵었던 감정인데. 그것은 마치 오래된 화석처럼 존의 밑바닥에서 단단히 굳혀졌고, 그를 본 순간 천천히 다시 불타오르기 시작했다. 검은 석탄처럼. 그것의 불은 꺼진게 아니었다. 그저, 미열을 품은 채 그 속에 있었을 뿐이었다.

 

 

 

  
8.

존은 지팡이를 짚은 채 천천히 병원 식당에서 빠져나오고 있었다. 누군가가 그를 불러세웠다. ‘저기요.’ 라는 목소리였고, 어딘가 귀에 익은 음성이었기 때문에 그는 시선을 돌렸다. 놀랍게도, 그녀는 어젯밤 만났던 경찰이었다.

“어.. 안녕하세요, Ms..."  
“도노반이예요. 음.. -그녀는 가운의 명찰을 가만히 바라보고 읽었다.- 닥터 왓슨.”

그리고는, 마뜩치 않다는 듯, 입술을 양옆으로 당기며 말을 이었다.

“혹시, 알고 있어요? 여기 셜록 홈즈가 입원한 것?”  
“네?! 무슨일이 있었습니까?!”

매우 당황하는 작은 의사를 바라보며 그녀가 고개를 저었다.

“최근 일어났던 연쇄자살사건을 해결하던 도중, 그가 약을 먹었어요. 위세척하고, 몸에 퍼진 독소를 제거하는 중인데, 일단 생명에 지장은 없다고 하더군요.”

존은 그 자리에 가만히 있을 수 없어졌다. 그는 도노반에게 미안한 표정을 지어보였다.

“정말 고맙습니다, 전 바로 그에게 가봐야겠어요. 그럼..”

지팡이를 세게 잡아쥔 의사는 굉장히 급하게 자리를 떠났다.

 

* * *

 

 

1058호. 호수를 속으로 외우며 존은 이를 물고 있었다. 손바닥은 땀으로 흥건했고, 지팡이가 자꾸 미끄러졌지만 그것에 신경 쓸 여유가 없었다. 더딘 엘리베이터를 극심히 원망해본다. 왜 이렇게 사람들이 많이 타는거야. 그를 알아보고 인사하는 동료 의사들에게 존은, 딱딱하게 굳은 표정으로 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 가운 한쪽으로 쑤셔넣은 손은 주먹을 쥐고 있었고, 가늘게 떨리고 있었다. 생명에 지장이 없다고 하니까, 괜찮을것이다. 겨우 10층에 도착했을 때, 존은 급히 문으로 빠져나갔고, 병실을 향해 빠르게 걸음을 옮겼다. 긴장으로 굳은 몸과, 지팡에의 의지해야하는 다리는 그의 발목을 잡았지만, 상관하지 않았다. 겨우 병실 근처에 도착했을 때, 그는 막 새로 들어가는 이동식 침대를 발견했다. 병원 관계자들과, 수트 차림의 남자들. 자신의 기억이 맞다면 저 곳은 1인실이다. 존은 휘청이는 다리에 분노를 느끼며 방안으로 들어섰고, 산소 마스크를 쓴 남자가 이동식 침상에 옮겨지는 것을 발견했다.

“지금, 뭘하시는겁니까?”

그는 옮겨지고 있었다. 어디로?  
존의 가운을 본 의사가 고개를 갸웃하더니, 그에게 질문했다.

“문제가 있나요? 이 환자는 다른 병원으로 이송될거예요.”  
“차트를 보게 해주세요.”

존이 요구하자 곁에 선 검은 수트 차림의 남자가 끼어들었다.

“닥터, 왜 그러시는지 여쭤봐도 될까요?”

무표정한 남자. 존은 뭐라고 말해야할지 고민하다가, 그냥 솔직하게 말하기로 했다.

“셜록은, 어릴 적 제 친구입니다. 전 이 병원 의사구요. 소식을 듣고 온겁니다. 그런데 그를 어디로 옮기려는겁니까?”  
“이 분은 제 상관의 가족으로, 더 좋은 시설의 병원에서 치료받게 하려는 것 뿐입니다. 최근 위험한 사건에 연관되셨기 때문에 보안 문제로 더 말씀드릴 순 없습니다.”

남자의 앞에 선 남자가 무표정하게 존을 마주했다. 존은 이를 꾹 물고, 태도를 바꿨다.

“그럼.. 셜록을 좀 보게 해주시면 안되겠습니까. 정말 오랜만이라..”  
“죄송하지만, 의식불명 상태시고 보안관계상 어렵습니다. 저흰 닥터 왓슨에 대한 데이터가 없습니다.”

그리고 남자의 정중하지만, 명령임에 분명한 어조가 흘러나왔다.

“비켜주시겠습니까.”

허망하게 열린 푸른 시선이, 남자의 뒤편 침상을 향했고, 입술을 꾹 물었다. 그는 힘겹게 뒤돌아 섰다. 그리고 복도에 섰다. 침상에 옮겨진 셜록은 여러개의 링거에 꿰어져 있었는데, 존은 마치 자신의 숨이 조여드는 것 같았다. 도노반의 이야기를 떠올린다. 생명에 지장은 없다고 했으니까. 괜찮을거야. 병실에서 나온 침상의 앞뒤, 양쪽으로 6명이 들러붙은 무리는 서둘러 존의 곁을 스쳐지나 안쪽의 예비 엘리베이터홀로 향했다. 흐트러진 머리칼과 창백한 피부가 사람들 틈으로 스치듯 사라졌다. 존은 안쪽으로 사라진 사람들을 바라보고, 벽에 머리를 기대었다. 묵직한 무언가가, 그의 가슴을 내리눌렀다. 너무 무거웠다.

 

 

  
9.

그 해의 겨울은 길었다. 정말 춥고, 힘들었다. 존은 병원에서 사라진 셜록을 마주하고 한 달간 한 번도 그를 보지 못했다. 예전의 그 경찰에게도 전화했지만, 한 동안 야드에 오지 않았다는 이야기 뿐이었다. 게다가 그는 버밍엄로 전근가버렸다. 이제 셜록이 현장으로 온다고 해도 자신에게 알려줄 사람은 아무도 없었다. 병원의 차트를 몰래 뒤져봤지만 그의 서류만큼은 필요 최소한의 기록만 있었고 아무것도 없었다.

그에게 삶은 집과 병원, 테라피스트 정도 뿐이었다. 존의 군인 연금은 런던 시내에서 살기엔 턱없이 부족했기 때문에 그는 런던 외곽의 작은 플랫으로 이사했다. 때문에 그는 늘 출퇴근에 시달려야했다. 존의 매일은 피로감 뿐이었다.

그 날은 약한 눈발이 날리기 시작했는데, 어둑어둑해지는 거리를 조용히 빠져나가며 존은 낡은 자켓을 여몄다. 늘 이렇게 바깥에서 추위에 떨고나서야 그는 장갑과 목도리가 없음을 깨닫곤 했다. 하지만 그에게 그런것을 선물하는 사람은 없었다. 병원의 직원과 잠깐 교제한적도 있었지만, 오래가진 못했다. 존은 좋은 남자였지만 매력적이라는 단어와는 거리가 멀었다. 그는 나이가 많았고, 섹스 어필과는 관계가 없었다. 가족은 누나 한 사람뿐이었지만 그녀는 알콜 중독이었고, 너무 괄괄해 만나고 싶지 않았다. 2달 전의 크리스마스는.. 존은 지팡이를 쥔 손에 힘을 실었다. 혼자였지. 그는 펍에 갈까 했지만, 안에서 들려오는 흥겨운 음악 소리와 사람들의 목소리에 발길을 돌렸었다. 그들 가운데 존의 자리는 없었다. 그는 혼자였다.

찬 공기가 폐부를 식혀주었다. 그는 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 그저 안에 묻어두려고 했던 사람이, 이렇게 부쩍 마음을 채워버리는 건 무슨 경우일까. 조용히 정류장으로 향하며 존은 자조했다. 이 복잡한 런던에서, 다시 그 남자를 만날 수 있는 확률을 생각하고 있었다. 이건 단순히 나이 먹은 남자의 외로움일까. 어두운 공간에서 존은 어릴 적의 고목을 떠올렸고, 옅게 웃었다. 그는 그 순간을 늘 선명히 그려낼 수 있었다. 어둠속에서 빛나던 셜록의 눈동자와, 그의 서늘한 손길을. 손을 맞잡았을 때 느꼈던 아찔함을. 그땐 착각일지도 모른다고 생각했었다. 존은 자신의 결정을 후회하지 않았다. 그저.. 좀 아쉬웠다. 오랜 시간 셜록은 늘 존의 한 구석에 남아있었다. 그리고, 어렵게 그 남자를 찾아낸 순간 모든 것을 깨닫게 되었다. 자신은 그를 사랑하고 있었다. 계속 말이다.

도착한 버스에 올라, 그는 구석의 자리로 갔다. 늦은 시간의 버스는 다행히 늘 자리가 있었고, 다리를 저는 존에겐 정말 고마운 일이었다. 지나가는 건물들과, 화려한 조명. 수많은 차들과 택시. 저 거리 너머 어쩌면 셜록이 있을지도 모른다.

존은 시선을 닫았다. 정말 추웠다. 그 순간 존은 과거, 셜록의 말을 떠올렸다.  
  
-난 늘 추웠어.  
-지금, 그런 생각이 들었어. 난 그 동안 계속 추웠었던것 같아.

존은 깨닫지 못하고 있었다. 다시 셜록을 만나기까지.

자신은 늘 추웠었다.

그리고, 지금도 추웠다.

 

 

  
10.

평일의 비번, 평소라면 늘 집안에 틀여박혀있던 존이었지만 그는 몸을 일으켰다. 불편한 다리 때문에 되도록 이런 날은 집에서 쉬는 편이었지만, 그는 움직이기로 했다.

흔들리는 버스 안에서 그는 스쳐가는 거리를 가만히 바라보고 있었다. 한 번 더, 기회를 얻을 수 있다면... 대단한것이 아니라 그냥 만나서, 이야기 할 수 있는 기회말이다. 얼굴을 마주하고, 혹시 자신을 알아보지 못하면... -거기까지 생각하고 존은 착잡한 표정을 지었다- 그럼, 먼저 내 소개를 하고, 고향의 이야기를 해야겠지. 그리고, 그 고목과. 내가 울던 날 밤. 성적표와 수풀을 밟던 소리. 그리고 셜록.

존은 셜록을 만나기위해 자신이 어디로 가야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그는 단 하나의 고리를 떠올렸다. 도노반. 그녀라면, 어쩌면 알려줄지도 모른다. 그녀는 그렇게 인정머리 없는 사람은 아니었다. 셜록의 입원 소식을 알려주었다. 우연히 만난거였지만 말이다. 존은 이를 꾹 물었다. 오늘의 이 외출이, 부디 성과가 있었으면 좋겠다.

야드는 산만하고 정신없었는데, 그는 겨우 사람을 붙들고 도노반에 대해 들을 수 있었다. 그녀는 경사였고, 지금 현장에 나가있었다. 실망한 표정의 존을 보고 그는, 그녀에게 전할 내용이 있으면 전해달라고 이야기했다. 존은 고민했지만, 메모를 남기기로 했다. 그냥 떠나는 것보다는 메모를 남기는 편이 좋을 것이다. 일단 여기까지 왔으니까. 젊은 남성은 메모지를 꺼내 적을 준비를 했고, 존이 이야기했다.

“셜록 홈즈의 연락처를 받고 싶어서 왔다고, 이야기해주시겠습니까.”

메모지위에 있던 펜은 그대로 있었고, 남자가 시선을 들었다. 그는 묘한 표정을 짓고 있었는데 존은 그 이유를 알았기에 그저 쓰게 웃어보였다.

“어릴 적 친구입니다. 그.. 도노반 경사라면 알 것 같았거든요.”

그는 망설이는 얼굴을 하고는, 자리에서 일어섰다.

“그럼 다른 분을 소개해드리죠, 경감님은 그 남자의 연락처를 아시니까요.”

굉장히 반가운 얼굴을 하는 작은 남자를 바라보며 그가 쓰게 웃었다.

“근데, 뭐랄까.. 그 남자랑은 연관되지 않는 편이 좋을 겁니다. 이건 그냥 조언이예요. 저흰 그를 오래 겪었거든요.”

남자를 쫒아 간 곳에는 사무실이 하나 있었고, 레스트라드라는 명판이 붙어 있었다. 남자는 노크후 문을 벌컥열었다.

“경감님, 손님이 오셨어요.”

존은 한 번 목울대를 울렸다. 열려진 문 안으로 들어선다. 그건 셜록에게 다가서는 한 걸음 같았다. 오랜 여정으로 지쳐있었지만, 존은 웃어보였다. 그는 회색 머리 남성의 손을 내밀어 잡았다.

 

* * *

 

 

베이커가의 주소를 들고 버스에서 내린 존은, 두 블록 정도를 걷기 시작했다. 여전히 날은 추웠고, 장갑없는 손은 하얗게 얼어있었지만, 손바닥은 뜨거웠다. 그는 지팡이에 몸을 의지해, 천천히 보도를 걸었다. 흐린 하늘과, 영하의 기온. 전형적인 겨울 날씨였지만 싫지 않았다. 아니, 정확히는 감상을 생각할 틈이 없었다. 그는 셜록에게 어떤말을 해야할지 고민하고 있었다. 자신을 기억할까? 셜록이 존을 알아보지 못할지 모른다는 가정은 그에게 꽤 마음아픈 생각이었지만, 그는 애써 각오를 다졌다. 어떻게 지냈는지 물어보자. 아니, 집에 없을 수도 있는데. 그럼 근처에서 기다려야겠군. 존은 레스트라드에게 받은 휴대전화 번호를 떠올렸다. 밤까지 오지 않으면 전화해보자. 근데 전화해서 내가 누군지 모르면 난 뭐라고 해야하지? 전화상으로 고향의 일부터 설명하는건 정말... 존은 쓰게 웃었다. 생각하니 비참하군. 베이커가에 도착한 존은 길을 따라 길 안쪽으로 들어섰다. 이제 조금만 더 가면 221번지다. 그는 주변 건물의 번지수를 체크하며 천천히 걸었다. 이 길은 셜록이 늘 걷는 곳이겠구나. 입가에 미소가 그어졌다. 늘, 홀로 버스 차창을 바라보며 셜록이 있을 곳을 상상하곤 했었다. 드디어 찾아냈다. 남자가 머무는 곳, 그가 걷는 곳, 그가 숨쉬는 곳. 그리고, 저 앞에 검은 문이 보였다. 221B. 존은 지팡이의 손잡이를 꾹 쥐었다. 긴장으로 목울대가 울렸다. 하지만 그는 계단을 밟고 올라섰다. 문에 달린 손잡이를 잡는다. 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 그리고 열었다. 금색의 쇳조각이 똑똑똑- 하고 울렸다.

존은 검은 문 앞에 서서 자신에게 주어질 기회를 조용히 기다렸다. 또 한 번의 기회. 남자를 찾을 수 있는 기회 말이다.

그리고, 문이 열렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 신카이 마코토님의 초속 5센치를 보고 쓴 글. 어쩌면 비슷한 느낌일지도 모르겠습니다. 어떤 결말이 되었는지는 제목으로 유추해주세요. :)


End file.
